Time Altered
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Harry gets thrown back in time; he's placed in his parent's fifth year. How will Harry deal with seeing the family he never got to have but trying not to change the future at the same time? And how will he react to his new found friendship with...Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, and I am not making any profit off of this story. **

**Yes, some of you may recognize this story, that's because I used to have it posted here until Fanfiction decided to do a purge of all stories that didn't fit their guidelines. I was afraid of losing my account so I took it down but now I've decided to re-upload this and just edit out what didn't fit the guidelines. **

**So this is not plagiarism, it has and forever will be my story (you know just in case some of you didn't remember who had posted it first.) **

**Enjoy! **

...

Harry led the way as he, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Room of Requirement, it was the third meeting of the D.A. and Harry wanted to get there before everyone else did. He planned on working on jinxes today and needed to set up mats before the other students got there.

He looked around making sure no one was watching them and then motioned Hermione and Ron to go into the room and slipped in after them.

He had just finished arranging the mats and setting up magical dummies to practice on when the first member of the D.A. walked in. It was Cho Chang, he and Cho had been dating since the second meeting and Harry smiled when he saw her. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. She smiled at him as he reached her and she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Hey" he said "How are you?"

"I'm good" she smiled but she looked tired.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just got back from a detention with Professor Snape so I'm a bit tired."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"I got in trouble for talking in class, I was only asking Marietta for a quill but Snape got mad and said I should come to class prepared and then he gave me a detention."

"Greasy git" Harry muttered.

Cho laughed and smiled at Harry "I'm just glad it was only an hour long so I was able to come here too"

Harry smiled back as more people started to come in. He gave Cho's hand a squeeze and then walked to the middle of the room. Once everyone was there he explained what they were going to be doing. The first jinx they were going to be learning was the jelly-legs-jinx.

He walked around the room helping other students as he went, not surprisingly Hermione was the first one to get it. Harry patted her on the shoulder "Good job," he said and before moving away to help Neville who seemed to be having trouble he whispered to her "maybe you could help Ron?"

The bushy haired girl looked at their other friend who had managed to hit himself with his jinx rather than his dummy and had fallen to the ground. Hermione held back a laugh and nodded making her way over to the red head.

Harry moved beside Neville and showed him the proper way to move his wand. Neville thanked him and shouted once again at his dummy the correct jinx and amazing the dummy's legs went weak and it fell to the ground. "That's great Neville" Harry said smiling, he always knew Neville had it in him all he needed was a little encouragement.

In an hour's time Harry told all the members they had done very well for the day. They had practiced three jinxes and most of the class had at least two of them down.

The students began packing up and slowly leaving as Harry waved his wand around cleaning up the mats in the room. Once he was finished he turned around and realized that Cho, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. He walked over happily "That was a good lesson." He stated.

"Yeah" Ron said grinning "And with Mione's help I learned all three jinxes."

"Awesome Ron" Harry said as Hermione blushed at the complement.

"I'll walk you to your common room," Harry said looking at Cho "see you guys later" he told Ron and Hermione as he walked Cho out of the room and towards Ravenclaw tower.

They walked silently for a while until Cho looked at him with a frown "What were you talking about with Hermione?" she asked.

Harry stopped for a moment and had to think about it, he talked to Hermione a lot, he wondered exactly what moment Cho was talking about "When?" he asked.

"At the beginning of the meeting, you whispered something in her ear and she laughed." Cho said her voice held annoyance.

"Oh," Harry said thinking of the moment "I said that she should probably go help Ron before he turned his own legs to jelly." He explained.

"That's it?" she asked accusingly.

"Yes" Harry said becoming annoyed himself. He had only been dating Cho for two weeks but had started to find that she was really possessive and became jealous easily. It made Harry feel uncomfortable.

"Oh okay" Cho said returning to her normally cheerful self, for the rest of the walk to Ravenclaw tower she talked about her day and the fun she had had in the D.A. meeting that night and how Harry's was such a great teacher. Harry was becoming increasingly annoyed but held it back as the finally reached the portrait allowing Cho into the common room.

"Well I'm glad you came tonight." Harry said quietly just wanting to turn around and leave.

"Yeah it was fun." Cho said and she leaned in to kiss Harry, he had to force himself not to pull away, he didn't want to be rude but he wasn't in the mood after she had accused him of...what had she been accusing him of with Hermione? He wasn't sure. Cho pulled away after realizing he was unresponsive, a hurt look on her face. "Good night" she whispered to Harry.

"Yeah night" Harry said walking away, leaving Cho staring after him.

Harry hurried to Gryffindor tower he didn't want to be caught out after curfew. As he walked down the fifth floor corridor he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him, he stopped and took in a deep breath everything was spinning around him. Weird shapes passed him and he felt like he was going to fall over. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of the corridor until quite suddenly the feeling past.

'That was weird' Harry thought, he now felt completely normal like nothing had ever happened. He realized he better get back to the common room fast or no doubt either Snape or Filch would find him and give him detention.

He got to the portrait of the fat lady and said "Cornish pixies" it was their password for the month.

The door didn't swing open and the fat lady just sat there like she hadn't even been spoken too "Cornish Pixies!" he said louder almost shouting it at her.

The women looked down and glared "What are you shouting about boy?" she asked.

Harry shook his head in confusion "Cornish Pixies the password, I'm telling you the password."

"I'm sorry that is not the password." The fat lady said looking away.

"What? What do you mean that's not the password? When was it changed?" Harry asked angrily.

The fat lady looked annoyed as she stared at Harry "It was changed at the beginning of the month like it always is." She said sticking her nose up at Harry.

'That can't be possible' Harry thought 'maybe Fred and George have convinced the fat lady to help them play a trick on me somehow.' "Listen" Harry said to the portrait "I'm guessing Fred and George put you up to this, couldn't you just let me in I'm really tired and I'll tell Fred and George in the morning that I was locked out all night."

The fat lady looked at Harry affronted "I don't know who Fred and George are but unless you have the password you cannot go in." With that she turned around in her portrait turning her back on Harry.

'That's just great' Harry thought 'What am I going to do now?' 'I'll go to Dumbledore' he thought, hopefully he wouldn't run into Snape on the way back he just knew the man would have a field day if he knew Harry had been locked out of his own common room.

Just as he was walking away he heard someone yell out "James." Harry felt a sting in his heart, he knew it had been years since his parents died but he still felt pain when he was given memory of them.

He continued walking when a hand caught on his shoulder and spun him around "James..." the person said but then the voice faded "...you're not James."

Harry thought it was some sort of cruel practical joke until he saw the face of the person who had turned him around.

He stumbled backwards; it wasn't possible what he saw in front of him. His godfather but a much younger version of him was staring at him with questioning eyes. "Who are you?" the boy asked him.

"...Sirius…" Harry said quietly not believing his eyes.

"Hey my name's Sirius too" Sirius said jokingly "Hey Remus get your butt over here!" the boy called to someone behind him.

Harry was even more shocked when a young Remus walked over to them. "What's up?" the young Remus said to the young Sirius.

"Remus..." Harry said looking in between the two boys in shock and horror, this wasn't possible. Was he going crazy? There was no way Remus and Sirius were standing before him as fifteen year olds.

"You know me?" the taller of the two boys asked.

Harry felt his mind going blank and he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a soft bed that he knew, after spending several years in them, to be an infirmary bed. The room was dark but there was a candle beside the bed emitting a soft glow around him. He looked to his right to see Dumbledore sitting beside him but this Dumbledore was much younger, his beard wasn't as long and his face was not wrinkled he still however had a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry had to force himself to breathe deeply so not to give himself a panic attack as he remembered what had happened to him.

"Don't worry just calm down son." Dumbledore said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Once Harry was calmer Dumbledore smiled at him "Can you tell me your name?"

"Ha..." Harry began but stopped a memory of being in History of Magic rose in his mind. Professor Binns had stated that there had been cases of people traveling through time but the ones that did only could make it back to their time if they didn't change the future. If you changed the future your time could be lost like it never happened before and though Harry doubted that just giving Dumbledore his name would change the future he didn't want to chance it, he wanted to go back to his time. "I'm sorry sir I can't." Harry said.

Dumbledore gave him a stern look but didn't say anything.

"What year is it?" Harry asked.

Realization showed on Dumbledore's face "A time traveler, I see. Its 1975"

Harry did the math and let out a gasp that meant he had traveled back in time in his fifth year to the fifth year of his parents. 'Shit' he thought 'how can this be happening.'

Dumbledore smiled at him "Am I to take it you are from the future...Ha?"

Harry looked up at his Professor shocked "How did you know?" he asked not thinking and then groaned as he realized he had just given Dumbledore more information.

"Relax my dear boy," Dumbledore said "I doubt this will change the future. I assumed you to be from the future because when you woke up it was obvious you knew who I was and since I've never meet you before I realized I must have met you later on. Plus if it were the past you had traveled from you wouldn't be so worried to keep everything hidden from me so not to change the future."

"Oh" Harry said a little more relaxed.

"Tell me what happened before you ended up in this time." Dumbledore said.

Harry was a little reluctant.

"Don't worry you don't have to tell me the details just the basics of what you were doing so we might be able to figure this mess out." Dumbledore said reassuring Harry

"I...okay" Harry said giving in "I was heading back to my common room when I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision was whirling around me and I could see shapes passing my eyes but I couldn't make it stop so I leaned against the wall and suddenly it stopped and I was fine again. So I took a moment and then raced back to my common room but when I got there the portrait wouldn't let me in. Then..." Harry trailed off.

"And then you realized you were no longer in your own time?" Dumbledore supplied

"Yeah" Harry said he looked at Dumbledore hoping he would have some type of explanation of what had happened.

"It would seem to me after what you have described" Dumbledore began "that you somehow traveled through a wormhole. William Halleck wrote a book once telling of how when he was eleven he fell through a wormhole and was pushed forward into the future. He said that he lived there for three years until another wormhole found him and he was brought back to his original time. Three years' time had passed in his old time without him but other than that not much was different. He explained traveling through the wormholes had given him a dizzying sensation and he felt as though he was going to pass out. What you described seems the same as what he described."

Harry looked at his hands "Does that mean that there is a chance I could go back to my own time?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I believe that yes it is possible but you will have to be very careful not to disrupt the future in your time here. For right now, I would say we change your appearance and give you a different name. You can continue here as a student and simply just don't make any life changing actions. What house were you in?"

Harry was about to say Gryffindor but then he remembered that his parents as well as Sirius and Remus were in Gryffindor at this very moment. How was he supposed to not change the future if he was living in the same place with his parents, he was sure he would end up slipping up and screwing up his changes. Then he remembered that the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, so it wouldn't be exactly lying to Dumbledore if he said the hat had put him in Slytherin. "I'm a Slytherin" he said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and Harry had a feeling the older man knew he was lying but he didn't say anything about it.

"Okay Ha," Dumbledore said "get some rest and in the morning we will give you a new appearance, a new name and get you settled into...Slytherin."

"Thank you headmaster" Harry said as Dumbledore left.

He leant over to blow out the candle, his tie falling forward as he did so and he cursed as he saw the red and gold pattern. He blew out the candle, of course Dumbledore had known, he was so stupid. He probably also knew that Remus and Sirius had found him trying to get into the Gryffindor common room before he fainted. He realized he owed Dumbledore an explanation but right now he needed sleep. He pulled his tie off so that he was more comfortable, hid it under his pillow so no one else would see it and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. He dreamed that he was back in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron laughing at who knew what.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up when he felt a presence standing over him; Dumbledore was at the end of his bed he smiled down at Harry "Good Morning" he said.

"Uh...Morning" Harry said a little groggily.

"I thought you should come to my office where we can sort everything out." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh um sure," Harry said reaching over to the table beside his bed where his glasses were sitting "what time is it?"

"It's just after eleven," Dumbledore explained "you had a rough day yesterday so I decided to leave you to sleep until after breakfast. You can return to your classes tomorrow. Now come along." Dumbledore began walking away from Harry towards the infirmary doors.

Harry quickly got up, grabbed his tie from underneath his pillow and followed Dumbledore out the door.

They reached Dumbledore's office quickly and Dumbledore sat down behind his desk gesturing that Harry take the chair opposite him.

Harry was nervous as he sat "Sir..." he began trying to think of what to say he had to keep reminding himself that this Dumbledore was not the same one that he knew and he didn't want to upset the man "I owe you an apology and an explanation" he said.

Dumbledore looked at him "Oh?" he asked "What for?"

Harry held up the Gryffindor tie and Dumbledore nodded a smile appearing on his face waiting for Harry to continue.

"Last night when you asked me what house I was in I was going to tell you the truth, which is that I am in Gryffindor but then I remembered that I know some people from the future who in this time are in Gryffindor and I feared that I would be more likely to screw up my own time if I was put in Gryffindor with them. I might slip up." Harry said quietly.

"I figured as much," Dumbledore said "but may I ask you why you choose Slytherin? In this time most Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other."

"It's the same in my time too Sir" Harry explained "But when I was being sorted I remember the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin because it thought I would do great things but after my best friend told me about Slytherin and how it was known for its dark wizards I didn't want to be put in the house so I asked the sorting hat not to put me there. So last night I was thinking that if I couldn't be in Gryffindor I might get along in Slytherin better than the other houses. Plus I've always wondered what would have happened if I had let the sorting hat put me where it wanted to."

"Well I guess now it's your chance to find out." Dumbledore said his smile never leaving his face. "Let's see about a new appearance for you shall we? I was thinking brown hair with blue eyes."

Harry laughed "Yeah sure."

Dumbledore took out his wand and whispered a spell Harry had never heard before than he conjured a mirror and passed it to Harry. At first all Harry could see was a blur and he thought that the spell had gone wrong "Professor my vision is blurry" Harry said trying to keep the panic from his voice.

Dumbledore chuckled "Take off your glasses."

Harry took off his glasses and gasped in shock, his vision was perfect, his vision had never been perfect for as long as he could remember he had glasses. He liked being able to see without them for some reason it made him feel more free.

Harry looked into the mirror and saw the face of seemingly another person, without his jet back hair and emerald eyes he looked almost nothing like his father or mother. Without knowing that Harry was related to James there was no way you would be able to tell, Harry was just another ordinary brown haired boy.

His brown hair was longer than his black hair had been, it went down just before reaching his shoulders and he had bangs that covered his left eye. His hair was less messy and didn't stick up in weird places instead it was wavy. His eyes were a brilliant blue that sparkled in the light. As Harry's eyes traveled up to his forehead he also realized that Dumbledore had vanished his scar. His hand moved toward where the lightning shape should be and grazed his hand over it but there was nothing left of scar or the darkness that had put it there.

Harry smiled at Dumbledore "This will work fine" he said.

"Good good" Dumbledore said grinning "Now what would you like your name to be? Not that I don't like Ha but I think some of the other students might find it a little strange."

Harry laughed, he never knew Dumbledore to be funny he guessed the years of pain he had gone through after the war had left him less chipper than he had been. The thought brought him sadness and he wished he could stop this Dumbledore and everyone else in this time from going through that but he knew he could not if he wanted to see Ron, Hermione and everyone else again.

He looked up at Dumbledore and realized he was waiting for an answer from Harry. Harry looked in the mirror again, brushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes. Then he remembered when he was growing up, around the time that he was five, he used to have an imaginary friend named Luke. "Luke" he said to Dumbledore and the man grinned.

"And for a last name Luke?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry furrowed his brow "I don't know what do you think? What's a common last name?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then thought for a moment "How about Jones?"

Harry smiled Luke Jones sounded fine to him "Yeah that works."

"Glad we figured that out, now on to your schedule, what year are you in?"

"Fifth" Harry said.

"Right I was thinking either fifth or sixth year myself" Dumbledore said "For Slytherin boys in fifth year this year there are only three students." Harry thought that was odd as he thought of his usual dorm room with Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and himself.

Dumbledore seemed to know what he was thinking for he said "It is an odd number, you normally have more than just three in a dorm however one of the boys left last year for a different school so it brought the number down to only three."

"Are they a tight knit group?" Harry asked starting to feel a little nervous he knew how Slytherins could be.

"Not particularly no," Dumbledore said sensing his fear "it may take a bit of time but I'm sure you'll fit in after they have a chance to get used to you."

Harry noticed how Dumbledore had said 'get used to him' instead of saying 'get to know him' and he knew that Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be letting anyone get to know him. He needed to create a whole new background and identity all together.

"Alright let's go over a schedule for you," Dumbledore said pulling out a blank time table; he pulled out his wand tapped on the top of the page. Harry looked at it as he saw Luke Jones appear at the top.

When they finished Harry's time table read that he had potions first period, then transfiguration followed by charms. Then he had lunch and his afternoon classes were Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both he and Dumbledore had agreed that it probably wouldn't be the best for him to take Divination for obvious reasons so he had a free period for the last period.

"I think this is a good start" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded then his stomach growled loudly "Sorry," he said blushing "didn't have breakfast and all."

"No need to apologize Luke," Dumbledore said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to a cupboard near the stairs to his private rooms. He opened a drawer, pulled out a package and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and Dumbledore gestured that he open it. Harry opened it slowly and pulled out a set of Slytherin robes. "Thanks" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand with one swish Harry looked down to see that Dumbledore had spelled the Slytherin robes over him while the robes he had been wearing were folded over his chair.

He blushed slightly as his stomach rumbled again.

"We shall go to the kitchens and get you something to eat before I take you to see Professor Slughorn your new Head of House so that he can introduce you to the other boys in your dorm."

Harry nodded his head and followed Dumbledore out of his office to the kitchens.

It was already two pm by the time Harry had gotten something to eat from the kitchens and he knew that the students would soon be finished for the day and would be making their way through the halls.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Harry, Harry knew that Dumbledore knew he was worried but he didn't want to say anything he just followed silently as the headmaster brought him to meet his new Head of House.

Dumbledore knocked on the door to the potions office and explained to Harry that Slughorn had a free period at the moment. It took a moment but soon the door was pulled open to reveal a short, stout man that was breathing slightly heavily. He looked out into the hall and smiled "Headmaster," he said nervously "I didn't expect to see you down here. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Horace" Dumbledore said cheerfully "I just wanted to introduce you to Luke Jones" he said clapping Harry on the back "He's just transferred here from the States and the sorting hat had sorted him into Slytherin."

"Oh," Professor Slughorn said "It's nice to meet you Luke" he said taking Harry's hand.

Harry shook his hand and smiled politely "You too Professor."

"I was thinking once classes ended which should be..." Dumbledore trailed off as they all heard students starting to come out of their classes as they made their ways into the hall. "...now, you could take Luke to the Slytherin common room and show him to his dorm, he's in fifth year."

"Well of course I will" Slughorn said "let me just pack up my stuff." Slughorn walked back into his office and went over to his desk to clean up some papers he had been marking.

Once he was gone Dumbledore turned to Harry "This is where I leave you for now Luke, I hope you are able to get back to your own time but if you ever need any help while you are in this time you know where to find me" he whispered.

"Thanks Sir" Harry said, he really did appreciate everything Dumbledore had done for him.

Dumbledore smiled "It was my pleasure." He went to leave but then turned back to Harry "I sent a trunk to your Slytherin dorm with more sets of robes and the books you will need." He then turned and walked away.

Slughorn came back out locking the potions office behind him "Alright Luke" he said "Let's go show you your new dorm."

Harry turned his head from Dumbledore's retreating form and followed his new head of house to the Slytherin common room. Along the way Slughorn chatted incessantly about all the famous witches and wizards he had taught and Harry instantly started to dislike him.

They got to a portrait where an old, angry looking man was sitting "Gillyweed" Slughorn said and the portrait opened with a groan "He's old and grumpy but as long as you have the password he will let you in." Slughorn explained.

Harry took in the common room not much had changed since the time he had been there with Ron in his second year. It was still cold and dimly lit but he guessed he would have to get used to it.

"Come with me," Slughorn said leading him to the fifth year's boy's dorm. Harry ignored the stares he got as he walked with his Professor.

Slughorn opened the door to the dorm and waited for Harry to follow him; he pointed to a bed on his left and said "This will be your bed Luke."

Harry went to move forward when Slughorn's voice caught him off guard "Oh Severus I didn't know you would be in here."

Harry froze 'Severus as in Severus Snape?' he thought turning around to see a skinny boy with lanky black hair and intense eyes staring at him.

Harry wanted to scream how had he forgotten Snape had gone to school with his parents? What was he going to do, he had to share a room with his most hated professor and his professor didn't even know him in this time.


End file.
